Software application developers may distribute software applications (e.g., games, e-readers, productivity applications) using an online store or physical retail store. However, software application developers may have difficulty making users aware of the software applications without significant advertising, which may cause some developers to rely upon word-of-mouth recommendations from users who purchased the software application. The users may recommend the software applications by word of mouth or other conventional communication methods without the software application developers being aware of the recommendations. More recently, social network services have provided another mechanism by which users can recommend software applications. When users of the social network services elect to make posts publicly available, the software application developers may be given more insight into who is recommending the software applications.